The Warriors of Universe!: Prince of Saiyan!
by Lady Ania
Summary: Introducing history childhood and youth Vegeta!
1. prolog

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga Special: Prince of Saiyan!

Prologue:

Present king has 800 years already, but he did not wait for male yet, but it has daughters very much. His new wife (preceding died) is just in pregnancy.

She realized expectation Saiyan, of crumpling prince. Lady Scharlot give birth king of son, exactly 30.06.372r. (This era) about hour 18:31:21. Small was prince quite healthy, though very little. Boy had high power postnatal been 639j.


	2. Chapter 1

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga Special: Prince of Saiyan!

Chapter 1:

Five days after births prince came time onto customary announcement of result of throne. Boy was washed and it was dressed in black, they put him white shoes and white gloves. Late meanwhile they gave him milk, in two lilts bottle, to drinking. When boy drank whole portions, Lady Scharlot took him on hand. She went to throne's hall, full through aristocracies, she approached under throne, on which king sat.

-Master, I realized duty, which I accepted you made me Saiyans of Lady in day, in which! Here your son, master! – Saiyan woman said keeping in arms of boy. She gave his father after moment of boy. King took him on hand, boy looked own black little eyes onto him.

-Greet, my son! You are Saiyans of prince! My successor! Greet, prince

Vegeta! - King said after what he gave child his mother. - Lady Scharlot, you realized own duty well! - He added.

Boy does not understand nothing from this what is up in throne's hall, is on this behind small. tail prince hangs freely in the air . Boy began to try to catch objects little hand and to inspect position of tail already. It advises itself with this already enough well. Child waved queue in the air and he winded him round arm of mother. Saiyan woman this she noticed and it knows, that now it has to be careful , in order to not to make sudden movement and not to pull boy for tail. Only present on hall people, which "It is not obligatory " tag is very little prince. After some minutes boy fell asleep , and his tail take from arm of mother and he hanged in the air calmly. It sleeps nestled in frame of mother. Lady Scharlot keeps small sleepy boy in arms, which as yet nothing knows about holiday and it is very confident and it does not know, that something exists such how danger. Now time, came to small "To show" people, to people could fold bow own prince. King got up and he went with wife onto special balcony, under which already crowd Saiyan been from not aristocratic tribes. When gather Saiyans saw small sleepy in arms of own mother prince bowed.

-Greet us, prince! We fold you bow as our prince! - Saiyans said chorus.


	3. Chapter 2

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga Special: Prince of Saiyan!

Chapter 2:

In day, in which prince he had two weeks of (14 days), he asserted oneself own first steps. This was this way . Boy lies in cot with rungs in sure moment he overturned himself onto belly and he got up onto legs. He made some insecure steps and he reached to rods. He caught little hands rods and go tried mountain, but not it was successful him this and overturned himself . He fell on mattress. Boy tasted again this to make, but it was not successful him again. It was many unsuccessful tests late yet. After many it pretended minutes and many unsuccessful tests to go itself out him from cot. Very little one may prince and it walks away without certainty from cot. Boy has best mood clearly.

Full name and name prince sounds: Vegeta Kyrys Sarys Onyksy Barhan Cairin Naridan Layro. Layro is name of king's tribe Saiyan. Alls in reference to prince uses only Vegeta possibly some uses Vegeta Layro, nobody meanwhile full name prince use , at least not often.

In this alone time, when small went out prince from own cot, in one from apartments of lock, king has meeting in businesses from Frezer.

Unfortunately boy made error and walk after lock prepared himself .

-What this? - Surprised Frezer to king Vegeta said suddenly.

-About what it goes, lord Frezer? - King trusts not to understand itself about what tyrant asks.

-About this small it near your leg? - Frezer said.

-Small something?! - King astonished himself and he looked himself and he saw own very his little son. "To dam! What does he make here?!" thought unsatisfied king.

"Bach" do when boy fell, what a bit of king revived.

-Ugh, this my son! - King said and he took boy on hand, to Frezer could looked him better. - I'm sorry, lord Frezer, but he had to go out somehow from own cot! I will call out pests of somebody, to he achieved boy with return! - He added.

-One should not, child does not hinder! And this way at all how it has onto name? - Frezer.

-Vegeta Kyrys Sarys Onyksy Barhan Cairin Naridan Layro, but we call him after all Vegeta! - King Vegeta.

-This way, and what his age is? - Frezer.

-Fourteen days! – king said.

"Fourteen days?! And it goes already?! Can best, but it goes. This child has to be exceedingly talented!" thought tyrant and discreetly skauter level of power of child checked. "639j. It is so as I judged!" thought Frezer.

-I see, that very little prince Saiyan shows itself quick physical development exceptionally! - Frezer said calm tone.

-This way, lord Frezer! - King Vegeta said.


	4. Chapter 3

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga Special: Prince of Saiyan!

Chapter 3:

Hall throne in lock on planet Vegeta. On throne king sits, and close by three mouth age prince stands. Prince is like "miniature" of king, similar to own father is this way. Before king a Saiyan kneels.

-How this you did not conquer Tares yet?! - King said.

-In three days operations for sure we will finish, Your Height! - Kneeling Saiyan said.

-Go to devil! - He said king and blasted Saiyanina ki-blast.

Young prince standing at side of father saw whole situation perfectly.

Some minutes late young prince, which spends now alone in one from apartments of lock. He fell onto idea to alone to taste to let go ki-blast, so as he made this some minutes earlier his father. In palm he formed small blue ball of energy and he let go her.

Ki-blast in he hit into wall boom her. Noise brought to apartment of guards, which been in region. They ran watch tower to this apartment, to check what stood itself. Quickly after entry they understood, that surely prince he tasted uses of own power.

-Prince?! - They reacted such surprise soon after entry to apartment. Prince turned and he went out crossed on breast from apartment from hands. Prince Vegeta let go own first ki-blast in age of three months. What even was for Saiyan it in early age very.

Somewhere hour late.

Spacious apartment. At window king stands. From back a Saiyan stood.

-You Are sure, that this explosion caused my son?! - King said even not looking onto guard.

-This way, Your Height! - Saiyan answered.

-In such bring him to me! - King ordered.

-It is this way, Your Height! - Saiyanin said and he went out to execute order of king.

Some minutes late to apartment three mount age prince entered, which before about hour he let go own first ki-blast.

-Father! - prince said and stopping oneself near at hand at doors of apartment. King stood at window, looking by not him.

-Standing near me! - King said.

Prince he executed recommendation of father without hesitation.

-Son, you have to do work some a bit above inspection of own power! - King said.

-Father… - to speak boy began, but king broke him take him in his side head and looking son straight in eyes, king smiled.

-You will learn how to inspect own abilities! - King said softly.

-This way, father! - prince said childish voice.

-Remember who are you about this? - King to prince said rough tone.

-I Remember, father! - prince said.

-Do not forget about this never! - King said looking onto small boy, which stood him close by.

-I will not forget, father! - Boy said childish voice.

-This well! Son, you have talent to arts of fight! You have chance to become largest warrior all times, but to this to reach you have to work above itself ! Intensely! You will be he coached! - King said.

-This way, father! - Boy said, own childish voice. He spoke yet clearly and it flows. Saiyans spoke in tongue. Always when he spoke from Saiyan to Saiyans spoke in tongue, he knew yet also some different tongues.


	5. Chapter 4

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga Special: Prince of Saiyan!

Chapter 4:

Apartment prince is large, but modest prepared. At peace bath is. In apartment it been metal bed, night cabinet, wardrobe, little bookcase , shelf, desk and some chairs. On floor carpet lies, and in windows curtains hang.

Near at hand after conversation about training, king conducted prince to training's hall, one from some thousands' trainings' hall, which they been at main building of lock, though in sure distance, from known reasons.

In this hall exactly some warriors Saiyan coached belonging to elite. How did they notice enterings' to hall of king and prince, they broke training and they bowed themselves .

-Your Height. - Saiyans said.

-Potat, I want you coached with my son! - King said turning oneself to one from Saiyan.

-This can honour coach from prince, Your Height! - Potat said.

-Son, you will coach from Potat! He will deliver you of base of arts of fight! - King said to son.

-This way, father! - Boy said.

King went out from training's hall.

-Prince, you know something already? - Potat said.

-This way, this! - prince said and one ki-blast let go , which escaped through open window.

-I judge, that I will teach you, prince, to fly! It will begin this way best from this! Concentrate energies and in one moment be liberated her this way ! - Potat said and this prince showed.

-And this way . - prince purred and he stood up concentrating oneself, fraction of second rose late already in the air.

-Cheer, prince! - Potat said looking how he began prince to fly enough quickly and to this making in the air free evolutions.

Prince he learned basic attacks and warlike skill, type dodges, blocks very quickly and different. Saiyans, which oneself this they looked on "progresses" surprised prince.

-If somebody said me, that three mouth age child saw, which is able to fight, this I would not believe! And this way hardly faith, when this I see on own eyes! - He purred some from Saiyan looking onto training prince.

Prince in about hour he learned more than many warriors during weeks of trainings.


	6. Chapter 5

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga Special: Prince of Saiyan!

Chapter 5:

In this alone time, when small prince coaches. On one from planets Frezer. In private apartments sweated.

-Lord, just 'report" from spies from planet Vegeta came! - Zarbon said.

-Interesting in this something was? Only usual nothing of observation. Informations are about Saiyans of prince? - Frezer said cool tone.

-This way, informations are about him and this not only in style, that many of dikes of tongues, learns but considerably more interesting, because from this of report results, that boy using from energy attack he shattered one from walls, some from apartments of lock. And probably king him organized "coaches". Beside this in report given information is about this, that he followed real pour out children with postnatal been about 300j power., And how, lord, it knows they were born such children at Saiyan yet not long ago once on some months, mountain some in time of some months. It does not have exact list of this children, because now them thousands are. - Zarbon said to tyrant.

-This child announces itself onto promising warrior, one should it will be this to use! - Frezer purred laugh oneself into horrid way.

-You wants, lord, to react somehow in this matter? - Dodoria said.

-Not, it will become as yet how it is and boy stay under "cary" of own father, and when time will come, I will take him myself then! - Tyrant said.

-Why? - Dodoria said.

-My way, if you want to have trained warrior, solidly and "Somebody" helps out you in his instruction, this to sure time not it is proper oneself in this to throw in , because only oneself on this it will lose. If now I "take" of this boy took this I would have him and to send training this way onto debts, and this way his father takes care about training for him, this way that behind some years child will be dust intensive instruction already behind itself , this way that it suffices short "preparation" in order to to make from him of soldier. - Tyrant said.

-Saiyans, often they have "insurgent character", and "unfit education" can strengthen this feature, lord. - Zarbon noticed.

-I know, because how boy will be dust over a bit five years I will take this it at last, of course if his father will make total stupid nothing earlier, one should it will be then "To take" of child quickly! - Frezer laugh.


	7. Chapter 6

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga Special: Prince of Saiyan!

Chapter 6:

Planet Vegeta. Castle.

Prince has occupation with old mentor, Saiyans sage, which is guardian of successor of throne in a way . Prince often it gives questions just own "guardian" how it does not understand something. Mentor recognizes well when boy something "it disturbs" was this way and now.

-Prince, you look on intent something! You can say me about what it goes? - Mentor said.

- It Goes, about strange this "birth-mark", which I have on right arm. It perhaps it is not normal something, because… - boy said, but mentor broke him put palm on his arm. Birth-mark prince this was distinct and devoted with alls details gold - silver dragon, in addition he breathed fire from mouth.

-Prince, at times exceptional guys are born very, called which Cerinat are, distinctive sign of this individuals birth-mark on right arm is clearly, which Cerinat have already from birth! - Mentor said to prince. "Cerinat" means after Saiyans " privileged man ".

-And I am one from them? - He asked very little prince.

-This way, prince! - Mentor said smile oneself to boy.

Mentor drives occupations into way not traditional this means it does not have concrete plan and it is always open onto questions of small successor of throne.

-What today we will make? – prince Vegeta asked.

-I think, that today we will occupy ourselves Cerinat. - Mentor said.

-Whether this because, that I began to speak about my birth-mark? - prince asked.

-This way, prince. We will occupy ourselves this subject earlier than I supposed, though it does not surprise me this, that you aroused yourself own birth-mark! Prince, Cerinat are born once in a blue moon and you never know in which it will appear family following. It does not have because it has meanings whether Cerinat in closest family different Cerinat whether not. Prince, not way even to foresee when it can appear this Cerinat, because before your births preceding Cerinat was born before some thousands years, and they happened years, earlier when it was born them after some in month. How do you see, prince, it does not have in this of no rule! - Mentor said to boy.

-And after my births? - Boy asked.

-It was not made a note following, yet but even like this and you are exceptional this way even among privileged men , because it was not privileged men king's up to here blood, prince! - Mentor said to prince.

-And what means this king blood? - prince said.

-This way Saiyan qualifies itself from your tribe, prince. - Mentor answered onto small question prince.

Yet and teacher prince this exchange of sentences dazzled. He understood, that read of old prediction word up to here into one way, they can have different meaning completely.

This prediction sounds this way:

"When time will come, through darkness and pain privileged man will pass, which destination, it will show new way. One should not to forget about king's blood, which I will show forgotten truth and you, which are in state they will behold whole her, and not done to beguile itself shadow of truth. Yet shadow this it hides truth, which is full moon !" up to here alls thought, that privileged man and "king blood" of two different people this, but now mentor thought, that it can go about one and this alone, he did not say yet about this nobody, and particularly young prince, because he did not have confidence, and after behind this he felt, that if this truth, that prince is this privileged man , about which prediction speaks, this him something waits "bad" and he did not want, in order to they inquired about this different, which can "To do away " prince before he would be finished to fulfilment of destination, and this to loss for alls Saiyans for vetoing.

-What do except birth-mark privileged men distinguish oneself you? - prince asked.

-Sure "Skill - technics" not accessible for different Saiyan, they begin to use without learning of them! This skills uncover with time, when develop, some "quickly", and some "Slowly"! - Mentor said.

-Whether this "Skill" are useful in fight? - He said prince.

-This way, prince! - Mentor said.

-Do alls privileged men dispose identic special skills? - prince said.

-Not, prince. Privileged men were less and more talented. - Mentor said serious tone.

Suddenly doors of apartment, in which lesson was held , they reproduced themselves and he entered one from Saiyan from Adjutant's Guards (best from Saiyans, Elite from King's Guards).

-Prince, king it calls in you to own study! - Soldier said and he went out .

He got up prince he sat and he was successful to study of own father from chair, on which.

Some minutes he reached dikes late. He entered to mean, where king waited already onto him. Ruler showed boy chair, to this sat down .

-Father… - to speak boy began, but king silenced him gesture.

-My son, some last days you made considerable progresses, how I heard, you top skills already not one warrior with some summer training! This it proves, that you have huge talent, but talent this not all! My son, I have hopes, that you will not waste own exceptional talent! You are future Saiyans! In future you will occupy my place! - King said.

-Father, what you have on thought? - He said lightly confused words of father prince.

-This, that you are my largest pride, my son! - King said.

-Father, why me this you speak? - prince said.

-Because want you knew, that I'm from proud you, my son! - King said.

-Father… - to speak boy began.

-My son, I do not know what will occur itself in future, but I want you knew, that not most important what will occur itself to be from proud you! - This words king broke statement prince.

-It stood itself Father, something? - Boy said.

-Not, son, nothing has happened ! By many years I wished to have successor, but not he appeared, really your births they gave me of him, you are him! I will say more power and abilities what you possess they are much larger than I could dream whenever! - King said.


End file.
